Knock Some Sense Into Ya
by robotdadd
Summary: "…then why don't you do something about it then." "I am" GRIF/SARGE


"Fuck you…."

"Speak up, son I don't think you were loud enough."

" I said…fuck _YOU_!"

Sarge's grip tightened around the soldier's wrists, making Grif wince and squirm underneath him.

"Now, is that anyway ta speak to yer superior?" Sarge rumbled. "Because ah'm sure as hell not gunna let some twinkie chasin' halfwit mouth off to me like that."

"…then why don't you do something about it the-AH!.."

Sarge gripped a section of Grif's hair and yanked it hard enough to where his eyes were meet with the older man's icy blue ones.

"I am."

Sarge abruptly shoved the chubby man's face deep into the mattress to where the solider was ass up, leaving Grif feeling exposed with a red-tinged face.

"You're enjoying this huh," Grif swallowed thickly "You're so incapable of even managing your own team, what makes you think – JESUS!"

A loud rip of tearing fabric had cut Grif off yet again as Sarge managed to tear off his entire tank top without warning. Grif took a deep, ragged breath. He might have just pushed him a little too far.

"I told you ta _fuckin'_ shut yer mouth, private!" Sarge rasped, twisting roughly on the marine's wrists.

"Now, c'mere..."

Grif, whose head was still forcefully pressed against the bed sheets by his superior's strong grip, could feel the panicked thumping of this heart against the mattress. He couldn't see what Sarge was doing behind him but could feel the older man's hot breath against his shoulder and what sounded like the unzipping of a zipper and clacking of a belt being undone.

The orange marine's vision for a brief second had blurred as he quickly had found himself on his back, eyes brought to attention with Sarge's exposed cock. Everything about the sergeant was harsh and rugged, but _beautiful._  
Sarge brought his hand to his throbbing length before pumping it lightly in his grip.

"Let's see if you really are capable of followin' orders," Sarge growled in an almost menacing tone as he took hold of the back of Grif's neck with his free hand and guided his lips to the tip of his prick.

"Suck it."

Grif swallowed before he obediently nodded and the moment he complied, Sarge let out a long groan, arching his back from the contact of the soldier's wet mouth.

He teased the older man at first, only giving him small flicks of his tongue across the slit of the now swollen and dripping prick. Grif brought the head of the sergeant's cock into his mouth and sucked roughly, bobbing his head up and down, giving out some of the most sluttiest groans from the back of his throat just before popping it back out only to leave a string of saliva to slide down his chin.

"Mhn, that's nice" the voice says, rough with lust as he slapped the side of Grif's flushed cheek with his cock. "Knew ya liked ta do more than just eat with that filthy mouth of yours."

"I can do more than just that." Grif panted, wiping the taste of precum from his lips.

Sarge leaned back, allowing the heavier solider to position himself in his lap and curl his arms around his broad shoulders. Grif rolled his head back, allowing Sarge to leave a trail of hickies against his throat, groaning and rubbing the tight bulge that Grif strained between his legs.

"Tell me what ya want, I wanna hear ya say it…" Sarge cooed into the marine's ear.

"Mmn _-sir, please_ …."

"Tell me." Sarge repeated, this time rubbing his pulsing erection against the fabric that separated him from Grif's ass.

"Sarge, _please_ …fuck me, god! _Fuck!"_

"Attaboy…"

Swiftly, Sarge slipped off Grif's boxers and tossed them aside, gripping tightly at Grif's wide waist, and took hold of his own cock, pushing the blunt head of It deep into the marine's hole.  
Grif's head snapped back, sliding himself to the hilt with a yelp as he spread his legs further, letting Sarge sink deeper into him with every thrust that filled the room with loud slaps, followed by the occasional streams of groans that Sarge let out.

"MMn! God, fuuuck meee…yes,,,yes! Oh my fucking god!" Grif cried in pleasure as the new position made him clench tightly against the cock that penetrated him.

"Yeah just like that." Sarge hissed through his teeth as he watched Grif fuck himself deliciously against his dick. He wouldn't be lasting much longer, feeling the sensation of an orgasm slowly growing onto him.

"Fuck!...please…please…fuck..fuckfuckFUCK! Unnng! Motherfucker, _oohh FFUUUUCK_!"

"JesUS!" Sarge pulls out of him, squeezing and pumping his aching cock feverishly in a tight fist, letting out a choked moan as his orgasm join's Grif's, leaving both of their stomachs coated in a pearly white puddle of their orgasms.

The two of them collapsed motionless on the bed, shuddering in the aftermath, not saying a word until either of them had gathered up their energy again.  
Still panting, Sarge twisted himself to face Grif.

"… Good to know you're not completely incapable of doing as your told, hm" Sarge rumbled, as he  
swiped a strand of sweat-drenched hair from the Hawaiian's flushed face.

"Now," Sarge glanced around at his now ruined sheets and frowned. "Clean this up"

"Awh, what the fuck _really_?"


End file.
